Veksar
Lord Crusader Sasil Iksar Shadow Knight Lord Crusader Sasil is the first boss encountered as you move into Veksar. He will randomly throughout the fight be covered in an unholy aura, causing a 250 point damage shield. Shadowclaw MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: Hand to Hand Atk Delay: 28 DMG: 14 AC: 5 DEX: +5 STA: +5 SV FIRE: +5 SV DISEASE: +5 Effect: Claw of the Beast (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 40 WT: 0.9 Size: SMALL Class: MNK Race: HUM IKS Spectral Belt LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: WAIST AC: 15 STR: +10 STA: +10 SV FIRE: +5 SV DISEASE: +5 SV COLD: +5 SV MAGIC: +5 SV POISON: +5 WT: 0.3 Size: MEDIUM Class: ALL Race: ALL Magebane MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 22 DMG: 10 STR: +5 INT: +10 MANA: +25 Effect: Sieve (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) WT: 2.0 Size: SMALL Class: WAR RNG SHD BRD ROG NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Ceremonial Veksar Shield LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SECONDARY AC: 19 WIS: +9 INT: +9 SV FIRE: +5 SV DISEASE: +5 SV COLD: +5 SV MAGIC: +5 SV POISON: +5 WT: 6.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: CLR DRU SHM NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Mantle of the Fallen Legion LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SHOULDERS AC: 12 STR: +10 STA: +10 HP: +25 WT: 0.4 Size: MEDIUM Class: ALL Race: ALL Dull Blue Orb MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: RANGE MANA: +50 WT: 4.0 Size: SMALL Class: ALL Race: ALL Collar of Twisting Shadow MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: NECK AC: 5 WIS: +5 INT: +5 HP: +40 SV MAGIC: +10 WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Crown of Night Lord MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: HEAD AC: 21 STR: +10 DEX: +8 STA: +15 AGI: +10 Effect: Nightsiphon (Must Equp, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 Recast Delay: 10 minutes WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: SHD Race: ALL Nightsiphon You siphon pure darkness from your target, tapping a large amount of health and mana. Prime Hierophant Ginai Iksar Shaman Location: Pool AE: 258 dot / decrease healing by 75%. Hailstorm MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 21 DMG: 14 STR: +15 CHA: +5 INT: +15 Effect: Storm of Ice (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 50 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Insignia of the Prime MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: NECK AC: 10 STA: +10 HP: +25 MANA: +25 WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: CLR DRU SHM Race: ALL Staff of the Sun MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 32 DMG: 20 Bane DMG: Undead +8 STR: +15 STA: +5 WIS: +12 HP: +30 SV MAGIC: +20 Effect: Rebuke the Dead (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 50 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: CLR DRU SHM Race: ALL Veil of the Spellsword MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FACE AC: 5 HP: +25 MANA: +25 Mana Regeneration: +2 WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: PAL SHD RNG Race: ALL Lucid Cloak MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 15 STR: +8 STA: +8 AGI: +10 HP: +30 Effect: Levitation (Must Equip, Casting Time: 13.0) at Level 50 WT: 2.5 Size: SMALL Class: WAR PAL SHD RNG MNK BRD ROG Race: ALL Shearcut Bloodletter MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: RANGE PRIMARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 27 DMG: 14 AC: 10 Skill Mod: Tailoring +10% STR: +10 STA: +10 WIS: +5 INT: +5 WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: ALL Race: ALL Band of Rotting Flesh MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: ARMS AC: 10 STR: +10 INT: +5 WIS: +5 AGI: +5 HP: +20 SV DISEASE: +15 POISON: +5 WT: 1.0 Size: SMALL Class: SHD DRU SHM MNK NEC Race: ALL Globe of the Swarm MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: RANGE PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill Mod: Specialize Conjuration +10% STR: +5 STA: +5 CHA: -15 WIS: +5 HP: +40 Effect: Togor's Insects (Must Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 Recast Delay: 10 minutes WT: 0.5 Size: TINY Class: SHM Race: ALL Dirloz the Bonedancer Iksar Necromancer Location: Ballroom Drape of the Bonedancer MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 10 STR: +8 DEX: +8 AGI: +8 SV FIRE: +5 SV DISEASE: +5 SV COLD: +5 SV MAGIC: +5 SV POISON: +5 Effect: Vocal Harmony (Must Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 Recast Delay: 1 minute WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: BRD Race: HUM ELF HEF Vocal Harmony Increases your ability to sing for 24 seconds (4 ticks). Ring of Pure Death MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 3 INT: +8 HP: +50 SV FIRE: +5 SV MAGIC: +5 SV POISON: +5 Effect: Death Spiral (Must Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 55 Recast Delay: 6 minutes WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: NEC Race: ALL Death Spiral You experience a death spiral, imparting your HP to your group while leaving you at 1 HP and feigned death. High Priest Salox Iksar Shaman Location: Church Garvexus Golem Berserker Location: Yard Master Blacksmith Sarthul Iksar Warrior Location: Shops Remains of Sythrax Drusella Warrior Location: Highborns Drops: bleached bones of Garudon Feral Lord Rosven Iksar Beast Lord Location: Kennel Drops: decayed bones of Garudon Grandmaster Swiftail Arukas Iksar Monk Location: Monks Drops: blackened bones of Garudon Vradox the Enraged Iksar Wraith Warrior Location: Sewers Drops: bloody bones of Garudon Spawns adds that are immune to magic and have a 300 point damage shield and 200 hit points. The adds hit for a max of 380. Garudon Dracoliche Warrior Location: Yard Garudon is spawned by turning in his remains. As soon as he spawns he emotes "Garudon awakens and begins summoning immense energy." At this point he will begin AE mana draining. He begins untargetable, and 20 adds + 1 named spawn around him. Killing the named spawns the next wave, so they should be killed last. There are 3 waves total (60 mobs and 3 nameds). Once all the waves are defeated, Garudon becomes targetable: "Garudon summons the last remaining guardians as his power dwindles." 35 more mobs will spawn. The raid must then contend with the adds while finishing off Garudon. If Garudon is not defeated within 15 minutes from the time he is spawned, he will cast Wave of Mutilation (30k damage AE) and despawn: "Garudon shouts, "Finally, I will rend you asunder as I did those pathetic Iksar! Shall we both share eternal rest." You will have to collect his remains to spawn him again if the raid is failed. This raid (if you couldn't guess) is modeled after one of my favorites from live: Coirnav. This encounter will test your raid's ability to work under pressure and will prove very easy for skilled players and impossible for those who are not. Shroud of Undeath MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: CHEST AC: 20 STR: +10 STA: +15 AGI: +10 HP: +60 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Regeneration: +10 WT: 0.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: MNK Race: HUM IKS Spectral Summoner's Ring MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FINGER AC: 12 STA: +10 WIS: +5 INT: +5 HP: +80 MANA: +80 SV COLD: +12 SV MAGIC: +12 Effect: Spectral Seance (Must Equip, Casting Time: 15.0) WT: 0.1 Size: TINY Class: NEC Race: ALL Spectral Seance You perform a spectral seance, summoning forth a pet. This pet has a ghost graphic and procs a group manatap.